


Southside

by welcome_to_my_life



Category: Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Just really fucking sad bro, M/M, Muder, Sort of mickeys POV at one point, south side oriented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome_to_my_life/pseuds/welcome_to_my_life
Summary: Mickey and Ian were born in the south side and they were raised in the south side and they loved in the south side and they should have died in the south side.





	Southside

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared to cry my lovelies.

The south side was confusing. Many things surrounding the south side did not make any sense but really this was quite simple. Ian and Mickey were south side. Born and raised. There fathers were south side assholes and there mother’s south side whores and it was in there blood. They were south side and that meant they were backed. By there families and the whole rest of the fucked up neighbourhood. That wasn’t the part that confused most people though, it was the way they were defended. The south side would have killed them, Mickey and Ian, would have torn them limb from limb and left them dead to the world if they had known first. So why was this a war? Why would they call for the destruction of the north side? Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich were south side and they may or may not have been completely and totally in love with each other. Gay. No one had known for obvious reasons yet when some north side prick of thought he could be a gang member, who thought he was cool had seen them at the dugout, kissing of all things, he’d made the choice to shoot them. Immediate death was kinder, quicker, painless, compared to a south side murder but was still declared a treason by the south side. 

~24 hours earlier~

Mickey swore he was in heaven. Ian was laughing, smiling as he did. He had a black eye and bloody lip and nose from mickeys fist and he was beautiful. Not that Mickey would ever admit that fact out loud. Mickey could feel the blood dripping down his cheek from Ian’s right hook and he couldn’t help but laugh to because in a matter of seconds they could go from loving to fighting and punching to loving each other again. And he loved Ian. He hated it but it was true because Ian had wormed his way into Mickeys life and he didn’t have the will power to push him out. He didn’t want to. Mickey couldn’t stop himself as he cut their laughter off with a kiss grabbing the back of Ian’s neck hard enough to bruise and he hoped it would. Bruises and marks and hickeys claiming Ian as his. Him as Ian’s. Ian was laughing into his mouth and Mickey swallowed the sound smiling into the kiss as Ian pressed his hands into Mickeys hips grinding into him playfully. They broke apart for a split second because for some bullshit reason they needed to breath and Ian kept laughing smiling and holding on to Mickey like he was the last person on earth and it felt like it. It was just the 2 of them and nothing else and Mickey was happy. He should have known that something was wrong, because he wasn’t allowed to be happy or at least that was how it seemed. There were to wrapped up in each other and they didn’t notice the fucker with the glock behind Ian. They didn’t notice until Mickey heard a click and a bang and Ian slumped against him.  
“Faggots” the man said. Mickey felt his knees hit the ground Ian’s body falling down as well, his head rolling into Mickeys lap. Mickey couldn’t feel himself shaking as he dragged his hand down Ian’s face as the warm blood from the bullet hole in the back of the boy he loved head pooled in his lap.  
“Shouldn’t have done that shit in public” the man said hoarsely laughing “it’s your own fucking fault. Thought the south side hated queers. Maybe they do and your fucking around huh? I’m feeling nice tonight so maybe I’ll leave you to send a message ya?”  
Mickey couldn’t move. Couldn’t fucking breath because this man he’d never seen had just ripped Ian from him and now planned to leave him here to rot. To rot without Ian.  
“Oh fucking really” Mickey could here the hoarseness in his voice feel the tears streaming down his face not looking away from Ian’s quickly cooling body.  
“Your gonna leave me here huh? That’s a weak fucking move”  
Please please please please please.  
“The fuck you say to me faggot?”  
Please please please.  
“Your not strong enough for this shit just some north side prick trying to be gangster. Your not gonna shoot me cause your scared”  
Please don’t leave me here without him. I can’t live without him.  
“YOUR GONNA FUCKING DIE FAGGOT!”  
Please please please.  
“OH REALLY I CALL YOUR FUCKING BLUFF SHOOT ME! GO AHEAD FUCKING SHO-“

Bang.

Black.

Mickey and Ian were born in the south side and they were raised in the south side and they loved in the south side and they should have died in the south side. The fact that they didn’t was reason enough for the south side to label this war.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I hoped you enjoyed!! I’m excepting any and all fees back so please please please comment!!


End file.
